Changelog 1.169
Hello Queens and Kings, The update to 1.169 will take place on Monday January 6th. Please note, this is a combined update of 1.168 & 1.169 due to the Holiday period. There will be a short period of downtime during the update, we apologize for any inconvenience caused during this time. For a detailed description of the changes, please see the list below: Changes * Resources that you have already tried towards a specific character will also be shown as grey, thus avoiding unnecessary spending in a negotiation: * Just like Self-Aid kits, it is now also possible to use One-Up Kits and Renovation Kits multiple times in a row without it being necessary to re-open your inventory. * Custom Forge Points contribution to a Great Building will now pop-up a confirmation window. This can be deactivated by clicking in the button "never ask me again". * The inventory's lock functionality now displays a proper tooltip when mouse hovering it. * When donating goods to your Guild Treasury, the previously selected good/amount will no longer be automatically cleared, making it quicker to donate lots of different good types one after another. Bugfixes * A wrong message was displaying in Neutral sectors on GvG. * Upon changing the guild, the Town Hall production icon wouldn't be updated unless the game was reloaded. * We fixed an issue where it was possible to attempt constructing a Great Building in a running settlement. * The quest condition for "make your citizens' angry" wouldn't be fulfilled by removing roads to disconnect buildings from the Town Hall. * The level 1 Winter Train will now correctly show a smoke animation. * We fixed an issue causing incidents to sometimes be displayed on top of trees and rocks in the wilderness around your city. Mobile Only Changes This is the mobile section of the changelog. These are things that you won't see on the desktop version of the game and only concern the mobile interface or functionality. Keep in mind that the time the mobile update becomes available depends on the stores and can be some days after the release of the browser version. So don't be surprised if you don't see the update on your devices just yet! * The Charcoal Express tooltip was showing inconsistent motivation values. * Tapping on the Medals in inventory should now display a tooltip. * A confirmation note has been added to Guild Treasury donations. * We fixed an issue where double-tapping the button to destroy a province building could end up crashing the app. * We fixed an issue where occupying the last chair on Friends Tavern would result in opening the tavern window. * We fixed an issue where the Guild Expedition character avatars were misplaced when negotiating. * Having an account registered on multiple worlds could potentially break the scrolling of world-selection window, making it not possible to select a few worlds. * We fixed an issue where it was possible to disable the dialog for "no matching goods deposit" from the goods building menu. * We fixed an issue where a battle wouldn't end when killing the only enemy unit with 'First Strike' activated (Kraken Great Building's ability). In the meantime, our development team continues working on the next in-game event. Thank you for playing Forge of Empires! Sincerely, Your Forge of Empires Team and FoE Wiki Original link to the changelog can be found here.